


Yet another night

by chlowaysbestie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, established deckerstar, post god, post michael, post s5, work relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlowaysbestie/pseuds/chlowaysbestie
Summary: A post s5 life with chloe and Lucifer waking up together before they go to work.This just has a lot of fluff cuddling and kissing involved. And this is my first fic so sorry if it’s bad.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 40





	Yet another night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ffc. So please like or do whatever you can to boost it, @chlowaysbestie (twitter)  
> Follow me for more lol.  
> -  
> Comment anything I should add or improve

It’s a crisp cold morning in the penthouse as chloe wakes up. The sweet miracle wakes up before him with glee so she can watch the cute guy she’s dating sleep. She rolls over on the other side to see him a snuggles up next to him and gives him a kiss in the top of his neck near his jaw. With that kiss she gave as a small happy hum. A hum of happiness and joy that she gets to have moments like this with him. Joy that all that crap that happened a few months ago with Michael and god are done. Happiness that there relationship is finally taking a turn for good. For forever.  
She scoots up closer to him so she can give him a kiss on his jaw and cheek then move to his lips, then snuggling into his neck. “Good morning beautiful”. “Oh your awake” chloe said with disappointment as she likes to see him sleep. Lucifer then goes and kisses her near her ear which makes her giggle and move a bit. He puts his hands on her back rubbing back and fourth as chloe tries to get up and looking at him. “ I could stay her forever” she said as he looks at her soft like she’s the only one in the world. “BUT, we have to get up for work” as she sank in his chest nuzzling and giving him small pecks on his exposed chest.  
“Quick round, then work” said Lucifer. “Work now, whole night later” she said back at him still holding on and kissing him. “But” she moves up to his neck. “We do have time don’t we” as she moved under his jaw. “ i suppose we can start the day off right detective” Lucifer said as they nearly meet lips.

_______________________

The couple arrives at work right in time. After the first month of being together, taking it slow, they finally have the chance to hold hands without any fear of “will we stay together. Is something gonna happen to us” thanks to Linda she said “ why not just live your life, you guys are in love. You guys get that amazing relationship and don’t fear it”  
They finish up some paperwork and finish any case that needed to be done and because chloe had trixie that night, why not have a family game night with Lucifer, her and her daughter. They have done this a lot making Chloe’s daughter and her boyfriend a lot closer with eachother.  
So the lovebirds head home and spend Yet another night together.


End file.
